


Rooming with the skelebros

by Slate2218



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idk where im going with this, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader/Papyrus maybe?, Reader/Sans maybe?, Sans/Toriel maybe?, roomates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate2218/pseuds/Slate2218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of your apartment, you move in with a pair of skeletons. Rent is cheap. The pasta is terrible and so are the puns. Maybe monsters aren't so scary after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooming with the skelebros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this fic, I kinda just wrote this spontaneously, so feel free to point out spelling and grammar errors.  
> Also if you have any advise feel free to comment.  
> I promise I'll write a longer chapter next sorry

You weren't sure how you felt about living with two monster brothers.

On one hand they both seemed nice and rent was cheap, but you had to admit it they looked kind of creepy...

You knew that judging others by their looks was wrong but every time you looked at them they freaked you out.

Especially when the short one seemed to come out of no where and scared you.

Despite that living with them was your only choice.

You had been kicked out of your last apartment and going home to mom and dad was not an option.

Especially not when you left telling them that you were an independent person capable of taking care of yourself.

So, carrying your backpack full of essentials and carrying a thin rolled up futon type mattress, you knocked on the door.

Your hands began to sweat. Maybe this was the wrong house?

No... There was a flag with a skull and cross bones hanging from the roof this was definitely the right house.

Maybe they weren't home?..Or maybe this was the wrong time?  
What if there was a miscommunication and they hadn't really picked your application?

A blush began to form on your cheeks imagining the embarrassment.

What if...

That thought was left unfinished as the door suddenly opened to the tall skeleton wearing a chefs hat an apron and a... Cape?

You'd seen him before when you took a look around, but he was wearing a police uniform and left rather quickly having to go to his job.

"OH, YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN WHO WILL BE LIVING WITH US!" He said as he pulled you inside.  
"SANS! COME DOWN HERE AND SAY HELLO TO THE HUMAN!"

Suddenly Sans appeared in front of you, hands stuffed in his pocket.

You jumped back ”What the heck?!"

You clutched you chest, this guy was gonna give you a heart attack.

"Heya." Sans said chuckling a bit.

Papyrus folded his arms "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT SCARE THE HUMANS WITH YOUR MAGIC?!"

Sans smiled innocently at Papyrus "Come on Paps, I thought it was pretty... humerus"

You could practically hear the buh dum tss.

Papyrus groaned and you wondered if this was how their relationship usually was like.

"IM SORRY HUMAN, MY BROTHER IS VERY LAZY AND IS CONSTANTLY TELLING BAD SKELETON PUNS..."

You smile a bit, this interaction between them was pretty interesting, in fact, you were less scared of them already.

"ANYWAY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and Sans, SHALL TAKE YOU TO SEE YOUR ROOM!"


End file.
